Let Me Teach You About Humanity
by CharliMae
Summary: The story of how, two years down the line, 2 humans and 9 celestial beings were revising for a science exam. Prequel to GCSE Science Revision. Unbeta'd.
1. Heaven Calls

**A/N: This is the prequel to GCSE Science Revision. It's unbeta'd, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you! -Charli**

* * *

Gabriel stood back and watched the fight. This time, he had decided to pick on a guy who was hitting his wife every day. She had already ended up in hospital on 3 occasions, and they had moved at least 10 times due to neighbours' suspicion. Gabriel winced as one of his fake women delivered a particularly nasty kick to the guy's sensitive area. He finally called the women off, leaving the man a quivering heap on the pier.

"_Gabriel."_

The archangel tilted his head. He was sure he had just heard…It couldn't have been. _He_ hadn't shown up in years. It was…probably…an errant prayer. He dismissed it.

"_Gabriel."_

It was more insistent this time, and most definitely there. Gabriel looked around, trying to locate the source of the voice. It said his name a third time, and he hesitantly looked up towards Heaven. It couldn't be his Father, could it? But that was who the voice belonged to. Casting one last glance towards the shuddering lump, Gabriel spread his wings and flew to Heaven's Garden.

He landed in the summer house. Usually, this was the quietest part of the Garden, as only the archangels knew about it. It had been created for them, so they could escape from the responsibility they had in Heaven for a short while. Now, though, there was no-one. The other archangels were either dead or in the Cage in Hell. Gabriel started walking, heading for the clear, calm pond that lay behind the small house.

He sat on the bench next to the water, closing his eyes to listen to the forest around him. He slowly became aware of a familiar being close by, watching him. He remained still, relaxed, allowing God to observe him and speak to him. It had been so long since Gabriel had last been summoned to the Garden, to receive a message to deliver. He waited for God to speak.

"Gabriel, I have seen that many of my angels have forgotten what humanity is about." His soft voice flowed into Gabriel's mind, blanketing the archangel with a sense of tranquillity. "I trust that you will be able to help them learn what it is to be human, although you will not be alone. You will be aided in your task by two of your siblings, and two humans. Guide your brothers and sisters through the difficulties of being human, and teach them to be the best they can."

As God's voice faded away, Gabriel opened his eyes. How was he supposed to teach his bull-headed siblings about humanity? He stood up, preparing to ask his Father, but didn't get any further. The last thing he was aware of as his vision blacked out and he lost consciousness, was his Father's quiet voice.

"_Good luck."_


	2. Who's Here?

Slowly coming back into the world of the living, Sam could feel that something wasn't quite right. He did a mental assessment of any and all injuries; there was nothing. That was the 'something'. He didn't even have any of the background aches he had become accustomed to. He sat up, opening his eyes.

The room was not that of any motel, let alone the one he had fallen asleep in the night before. There were band posters covering the walls, all bands that Dean liked. Sam stared around at everything: the desk in the corner, the wardrobe opposite him, the bed next to his-

He did a double take. The sheets were covered in Metallica insignia, and short, spiky blond hair was poking out from the lump underneath them. Very familiar, short, spiky, blond hair.

"_Dean?_"

The lump groaned, a higher pitch than Sam was used to, but still very recognisable. It rolled over, revealing a very…young face. Dean was fourteen years old.

"What? I just got to sleep. Stupid little broth…What the _heck_ is up with my voice?!" Dean bolted upright as he spoke, panicking that last night's witch had whammied him. Never mind that the worst she possibly could have done was a love spell. It was then that he noticed his bed sheets. He scanned the room, incredulous. Eyes freezing on Sam, he took in the fact that his 4-years junior brother was now his 20-years junior brother. This could be interesting.

As it was, Sam was laughing at the panic on his now younger brother's face. He knew the situation was far from funny, but it was so rare to get something to laugh about now that he wasn't going to ignore the opportunity.

"Laugh it up, Sammy. No idea what you're laughing at, but laugh it up." Dean tried to remember what he had been like age 18. Grouchy, moody, loved hunting and Sam. Constantly complained to and about said little brother.

The bedroom door opened, drawing both Hunters' attention. A young blond walked into the room, looking around as he did so.

"Nice posters. I heard voices and decided to find out who else was dropped here with me, and if they know where we are. Or where I can find candy," the boy said, pausing when he saw the brothers. "You're kidding, right? The two humans Dad sent to help me are you two chuckleheads?"

Sam and Dean stared at him for a moment, before Sam asked, hesitantly, "Gabriel? Uh…what are you doing here?"

Dean looked sharply at Sam, realising that he was in the same condition as Dean himself. Younger physically, but unchanged mentally. Seemed like it was also the case for Gabriel. Dean knew that the archangel's vessel had been a little older than himself, so seeing that he was apparently 14 meant that…so maybe Sam isn't his little brother now.

"Just finding out who's here, Sasquatch. So far, it's just us. But this is the first room I've looked in." He looked into the hallway at the sound of a door opening. "And there's someone else. Castiel! Over here, little brother!"

Before Cas could do more than look at Gabriel, loud shouting was heard from the lower floor. It wasn't loud enough to discern who was shouting, or what they were saying, but it did gain all four teenagers' attentions. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before jumping out of bed and following the sound, the angels close behind.

The sight that greeted them in the living room was unexpected to say the least. Everyone in the room was 14 years old, but they were still easily recognisable. And every last one of them was an angel known to be dead or otherwise incapacitated. Closest to the four, sitting on the sofa was Anna Milton. She didn't register their sudden appearance, focussing on the spectacle unfolding in front of her. At the other end of the 3-seater sofa was Naomi. Cas tensed when he saw her. Sitting in an armchair angled to face the television next to Sam was Balthazar. He flicked his eyes over to the room's newest additions before averting his eyes to a more interesting sight. Seated at a table at the other end of the room, were Uriel and Raphael. The archangel was the only one who seemed to be ignoring anyone else, reading a file on the table in front of him.

The last two occupants were stood in the middle of the room, seeming to be engaged two competitions as to who could shout loudest and punch hardest.

"Who else would it have been? You're the only one who knows how to get in and out of Limbo!"

"I don't know! But in case you haven't noticed, _Brother_, I'm not exactly an adult either! It's not me!"

"Let me guess, you're now going to blame it on Gabriel! He's not here, you taught him everything you know, he's the perfect excuse! You got an answer for that, _Brother_?"

"Only that he's right behind you! And in the same situation as we are! It's not him! And_ he_ won't have any answers for you, either!"

Gabriel interrupted his older brothers at this point. "Actually, Luci, I do know what's going on. And before you say anything, Mikey, no, it's not because I'm to blame. I'll tell you what I know if you just calm down." He folded his arms and looked at the two defiantly. Scowling, they both reluctantly sat down on the floor.

"Good. Now then, how did we all get here? Thank Dad. He thinks that angels need to 'learn what it is to be human', so he's grabbed us to learn and spread the word. He also told me that two of you will help me teach the others, so who can remember what humanity is about?" Castiel, Balthazar, Anna and the Winchesters raised their hands. "Okay, Sasquatch and Dean-o are out 'cause you're not angels. And Cas? You may be experienced with those two boneheads, but the rest of humanity?" Cas lowered his hand. "Okay, so that leaves me with Anna and B. Moving on, He wants us to guide our brothers and sisters through the 'difficulties of being human', as He put it. What does that mean? I don't know. I'm guessing the teenage years though."

Silence fell upon the room. Gabriel looked around at the various looks of exasperation on his siblings' faces. Raphael, who had looked up during Gabriel's speech, had gone back to reading. Sam was curious.

"Uh, Ra- Raphael?" He was also nervous about approaching the archangel. "What are you reading?" Raphael looked up and beckoned him over.

"This was on the table in an envelope. It's our information: our histories, our records, everything. Including our GCSE subjects."

"What the hell are 'GCSE subjects'?" Dean asked, confused.

"GCSEs are sort of the English equivalent of finals, but you take them at 16. You've apparently taken…Geography, French, DT and Food Tech."

"What about you, then? What subjects are you studying?"

"Geography, Spanish, Drama and Graphic Design. Gabriel's got the same, except he's apparently taking Music instead of Graphic Design. Michael's got History, German, Business Studies and ICT DiDa."

"What is ICT DiDa?" Michael asked, faintly alarmed.

"I think it's just more in-depth than the compulsory ICT course." Sam frowned at the paper until Dean snatched it out of his hands.

"Raphael: History, French, Textiles, Music. Lucifer: History, German, Cooking, Drama. Balthazar: History, German, Music, Drama-"

"Please do not tell me Celine Dion is on the curriculum! I swear, if I have to listen to that Dad-damned song…" Balthazar interrupted, a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Balthazar? I do not believe I am acquainted with this song…although it must be bad to drive an angel so close to blasphemy." The eldest archangel looked curiously at his younger brother, changing his expression to accommodate a hint of scorn. Balthazar ducked his head and apologized quietly.


	3. Stories and Mothers

"Have we got a prepared history, or have we gotta make it up ourselves?" Balthazar asked, turning in the armchair to face Sam and Raphael.

"We do seem to have a prepared history. The envelope labelled as such is addressed to 'Robert Singer and Ellen Harvelle'. I believe it is theirs to open." Raphael's statement drew dropped jaws from both Winchesters. Before either could react further than that, however, plucked guitar notes sounded through the otherwise silent room.

"Is that _Stairway to Heaven_? Where is it coming from?" Dean looked around, confusion evident on his face. He followed the sound to Michael, sitting in front of the fireplace.

"I seem to be receiving a phone call. Excuse me." Michael pulled the phone out of his back pocket, frowning at it for a moment, before raising it to his ear. As he listened to the person on the other end, his eyes steadily grew wider. He eventually lowered the phone.

"I believe we are about to be joined by two confused humans."

* * *

"Scoot." Bobby stared at Balthazar until the young angel moved out of the armchair, then sat down himself. "Why did I find myself in a garage in England with a bunch of angels' phone numbers programmed into my cell? And why are said angels so young-lookin'?" He glared around the group until Raphael gave him an envelope.

"I believe this will explain it satisfactorily."

"And which feathered idjit are you? I ain't seen ya before." He looked around again. "Actually, all feathered idjits who ain't Castiel, Balthazar or Michael, tell me your name."

Gabriel piped up, pointing to his siblings as he named them. "We've got Anna, Naomi, Raphael standing next to you, Uriel at the table and Lucifer next to Mikey. And I'm Gabriel." He grinned.

"You're _who_? Last I knew, you were a Trickster! And are you saying we've got _all four Archangels_ in the damn room?"

"Yeeeeah…About the whole Trickster thing…" He looked down and shuffled his feet. "Never really was one, I was just hiding from my older brothers. And yes, all four Archs are under one roof. Never thought I'd see the day, but…" He shrugged, avoiding Michael's gaze as he spoke.

Bobby just shook his head and opened the envelope Raphael had given him. As he read the papers inside, his face grew slack with disbelief.

"I'm guessing you guys have no idea who you're meant to be to each other, right?" All the 'teens' shook their heads. "Okay. Sam, Dean, you two are twins. Your parents are the late Mary and John Winchester and you're my nephews. The Archangels are quadruplets, and my step-sons. Your mother is Ellen Harvelle, poor woman. Balthazar and Anna are my kids, also twins. Uriel and Castiel are adopted, parents unknown, and Naomi is in protective custody. Undisclosed parents known to be abusive. And I am married to Ellen. As if none of our families were screwed up enough. You all went to Harrison Middle School, Tennessee with the exception of Naomi before moving to England with Ellen and I. You've all been enrolled in the local high school, Dunham Market High School. And I've got your assorted birthdays."

"I don't get why we have to go to school. I mean, Sam, Anna and I have already grown up and gone through school, and the angels already know everything. We could ace the exams already!" Dean complained, shutting up at the glare Bobby levelled at him.

"Because you're minors in England. You have to attend school by law, idjit. Unless you wanna try to explain to the authorities that you're 35 years old, with your 31-year-old brother and a bunch of centuries-old angels-"

"Try ageless angels. Technically, we're all the same age 'cause we were created before the concept of Time. We can say that Michael was created before the rest of us, and stuff like that, but specific age is only in relation to each other. If any of that sounded smart, pretend Michael said it. I have a reputation to uphold." Gabriel interrupted. He got another glare from Bobby for his trouble, which he ignored. Dean got the point though, and kept quiet.

"So now, I guess we gotta find Ellen. I think I saw her name on my phone…" Bobby pulled out his mobile, and called his 'wife'.

"Ellen? Yeah, it's Bobby…Yes, I know why you found yourself in front of a bar…where? Okay, well, that's about two minutes from here…down the road past the school, you want 7 Nilson Road. Ya might want to prepare yourself, the house is like Heaven. We're overrun with angels…Yeah, you heard me right…9…No, I'm not joking, Ellen, I'm deadly serious. Their teenagers, and four are yours. I got two, the other three are in our custody and we also get to look after Sam and Dean. Hey, hey, hey, don't shoot the damn messenger, it's not my fault…don't shoot the actual messenger when you get here either, he might like it…you're here? Okay, then." He hung up the phone and rubbed a hand down his face as the front door opened. Ellen popped her head through the living room door, shook her head, then went into the kitchen.

She came out at the other end of the living room having put her handbag down, and stood next to Sam looking at the assortment of angels and humans in front of her. She crossed her arms, turned to Bobby and spoke, her voice sharp and demanding.

"Explanation. Now."


End file.
